


Colorful

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “A ten-letter word forcolorful.”“Er...”“That’s excessive, John. Why would you need to saycolorfulwith ten letters?"Forbluebellofbakerstreet's third July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Colorful

“A ten-letter word for _colorful.”_

“Er...”

“That’s excessive, John. Why would you need to say _colorful_ with ten letters?

“Because you can? Look, Sherlock, it’s just because that’s how many squares it takes up in the puzzle. Do you have any letters already?”

“The third one: A.”

“Sorry, no, I’ve got nothing.”

“Never mind, I’m moving on. _A 1984 Chuck Norris thriller_. Who’s Chuck Norris?”

“He’s--”

“Not that I care, but do you know what the clue means?”

“I don’t kn--”

“ _Powder sprinkled by Tinkerbell in Peter Pan?”_

“Fairy dust?”

“That doesn’t work. _Fairy_ won’t fit.”

“Try _pixie_ , maybe?”

“That gives me an E for _colorful_. That’s the fifth letter. And I’ll get the first letter for that if I get the last letter of this next one.”

“That’s nice. What is it?”

“ _A Beatle._ John, what’s a Beatle?”

“I know you haven’t deleted the Beatles, Sherlock!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of _opalescent_.
> 
> The [handwritten draft is here on Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYaMSMpGa00).
> 
> And [the series of May Inksolation fics are over here](https://archiveofourown.orColg/series/1746118).


End file.
